Nach der Schlacht
by johnprewett
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist geschlagen und Voldemort ist besiegt. Endlich ist Frieden und doch ist Harry nicht glücklich. Er hadert mit seinen Gefühlen für Hermine. Doch plötzlich erfährt sein Leben eine ungeahnte Wendung. Kleiner OS über H/Hr.


Eben berührte die Sonne den Horizont und ließ ein letztes Mal ihr Licht über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gleiten. Sie tauchte die Zinnen und Türme des Schloss in Gold. Im Schloss war ein großes Fest im Gange. Ein Fest, an das man sich wohl noch in Jahrzehnten zurückerinnern würde. Und zu dieser Feier gab es einen besonderen Anlass: Lord Voldemort, der am meisten gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, war tot. Harry hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt und war endlich frei sein Leben so zu führen, wie er es wollte. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Doch bei all den Feierlichkeiten war es niemandem weiter aufgefallen, dass eine Person nicht daran teilnehmen wollte.

Harry saß einsam und allein am Ufer des großen Sees. Er schaute auf das Wasser. Es kräuselte sich, als ein Windhauch darüber strich. Die Sonnenstrahlen verliehen ihm ein Glitzern. Harry sah die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden an sich vorüberziehen. Immer wieder tauchten vor seinem Inneren Augen die Gesichter der Gefallenen auf, die Schreie der Verwundeten, das Wehklagen derer, die ihre besten Freunde verloren hatten. Er dachte an jene, die ihr Leben hingegeben hatten. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin Creevey und all die anderen.

Sie alle waren für ihn gestorben. Seinetwegen. Die Last der Verantwortung lag schwer auf ihm. Nun, da Voldemort tot war, würde er endlich ein neues Leben beginnen können. Ohne ständig in der Angst leben zu müssen, dass ein Wahnsinniger ihn umbringen wollte. Harry wusste zwar, dass noch der eine oder andere Todesser irgendwo da draußen war, doch das war nicht Harrys größtes Problem.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie alle in seinen Träumen waren. Ihre Gesichter, ihre Schreie. Er hatte die Prophezeiung zwar erfüllt. Er war frei. Und war doch ein Gefangener seiner schrecklichen Erlebnisse. Immer wieder gab er sich die Schuld für all dies. Das war albern und Harry wusste es. Niemand gab ihm die Schuld an irgendetwas. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie feierten ihn als ihren Helden, ihren Erlöser. Doch trotzdem konnte Harry nicht gegen dieses Gefühl der Schuld ankämpfen. Es ergriff immer wieder von ihm Besitz. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er fühlte sich seltsam leer.

Harry sah zum Schloss hoch. Natürlich gab es auch Ereignisse, die ihn freudig stimmten. Ron und Luna hatten endlich Gelegenheit gehabt, zueinander zu finden. Es gab niemanden, der so viel Glück mehr verdient hätte. Außer natürlich Neville und Ginny. Die Abenteuer, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, hatten einen anderen Menschen aus Neville gemacht. Selbstbewusst wie nie zuvor hatte er Ginny seine Gefühle gestanden. Unwillkürlich musste Harry schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich gegenseitig um den Hals gefallen waren. Und was war mit ihm selbst?

Harry schaute erneut auf das Wasser des großen Sees, das eine seltsame beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben schien. Er hatte nur Augen für das Wasser. Das Bild Hermines tauchte vor ihm auf. Hermine, mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, ihren klugen Augen. Ihre Art wie sie sich bewegte. Hermine. Alleine der Klang ihres Namens ließ Tausend stürmische Gedanken aus den grauen Tiefen seiner Seele aufsteigen. Hermine. Diese großartige, unwirkliche Schöne. Er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nicht einmal jetzt, da alles vorbei war und sie ihr Leben so leben konnten, wie sie es wollten. Doch Harry wusste, dass er ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören wollte. Es lag ihm einfach zu viel an ihr. Vielleicht wartete sie aber auch einfach nur darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt machen würde. Sein eigenes Glück lag in seinen Händen. Alles hing wieder einmal von ihm ab. Schon wieder.

Harry schreckte hoch. Er erhob sich. Was hatte sich eben verändert? Er spürte die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person an diesem Ort. Er wusste nicht, warum. Doch er wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr länger allein war. Hinter ihm stand jemand. Er drehte sich langsam um. Er war überrascht, dass sie es war. Er hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass sie es war. Doch hier stand sie nun sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine. „Warum bist du nicht oben bei der Feier?"

„Ich... mir war einfach nicht danach...", versuchte er zu erklären. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Harry. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut." Sie seufzte. „Du gibst dir die Schuld für alles." Harry starrte sie an. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen.

„Nun... ja.", sagte er langsam.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du bist nicht daran schuld. Hörst du? Du bist an nichts schuld."

„Hermine! Ich sehe sie immer, wenn ich schlafe. Ihre Gesichter. Ich wollte ihnen helfen, doch ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. Ich mach das jede Nacht durch."

„Dann rede mit mir darüber. Ich bin deine Freundin."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Harry. Er sah erneut hinaus auf den See. „Ich habe Blut an den Händen, Hermine."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte Hermine sofort. „Du hast schreckliches durchmachen müssen. Aber du bist nicht schuld daran." Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Du bist der beste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist."

Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, als sie ihn umarmte. Als sie ihren Kopf auch noch an seine Schulter legte, war es um ihn geschehen. Er zögerte zuerst, dann entschloss er sich doch dazu, seine Arme um sie zu legen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, eng umschlungen. Harry konnte spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit für immer anhalten. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt. Doch dann, viel zu schnell, ließ sie ihn los.

„Weißt du, dass Ron und Luna jetzt zusammen sind?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe sie vorhin gesehen. Sie wirkten sehr glücklich."

„Oh, ja. Das sind sie." Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Hättest du eigentlich gedacht, dass Neville auf Ginny zugehen würde?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein.", sagte er. Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Dann sagte er: „Ich hätte gedacht, dass Ginny die Initiative ergreifen würde. Aber Neville hat sich sehr verändert."

„Wir haben uns alle sehr verändert, Harry."

„Ja. Sie sind alle glücklich miteinander.", sagte er und konnte sie dabei nicht ansehen.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wären noch glücklicher, wenn du mit ihnen feiern würdest."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Hast du denn jemanden?" Wenn Harrys Augen ihn nicht trogen, dann sah Hermine plötzlich etwas unbehaglich drein.

„Nun... ja." Harry hätte schwören können, dass sein Herz in eben dieser Sekunde aufgehört hätte zu schlagen. „Aber er weiß es noch nicht. Und er ist ein wenig schüchtern." Sie sah ihn auf eine seltsam amüsierte Weise an. „Dein Herz hat sehr schnell geschlagen, als ich dich umarmt habe. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

Sie hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Er wurde wieder rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Hermine kicherte über seine Reaktion. Das machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter.

„Ich... ja, es gibt einen Grund dafür. Einen sehr guten Grund sogar."

„Dann erzähl es mir.", sagte Hermine. Sie sah ihn gespannt an.

„Ich... ich....", begann Harry.

„Ja?"

„Ach, vergiss es." Sie wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Was ist es?"

„Na schön. Ich sage dir den Grund. Aber du musst mir versprechen, mir nicht böse zu sein.", sagte er und sah sie ernst an.

„Versprochen. Ich werde dir nicht böse sein." Er war beruhigt.

„Du bist der Grund."

„Was?" Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du bist der Grund. In deiner Nähe fühle ich seltsam befangen. Ich... ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie sagte kein Wort. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen entgeistert an und schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, den Mund aufzumachen.

`Das war`s.`, sagte Harry sich. `Jetzt will sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.`

Doch dann tat sie etwas, was er nie von ihr erwartet hätte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Zuerst zögernd, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen schwarzen Haarschopf und strichen über seinen Nacken. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seinen Brustkorb. Die Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte schon lange davon geträumt. Aber dieser Traum war immer nur ein Traum geblieben. Jetzt jedoch war es Realität. Hermine küsste ihn. Zögern legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sanft strich er über ihre Seiten.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Hellgrün traf auf braun. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert.", sagte sie und hob die Brauen. „Du hast dem gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten die Stirn geboten. Und du konntest mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Lieber wäre ich gestorben als unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören." Hermine trieb es die Tränen in die Augen. Sie küsste sie erneut. Diesmal noch gefühlvoller als zuvor. Als sie sich erneut voneinander lösten, kullerte eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange. Harry strich über ihre Wange und wischte die Träne fort. Sie sah ihn dankbar an. Sie nahm seine Hand und ihre Augen funkelten.

„So. Du kommst jetzt mit mir in die Große Halle. Und dort wirst du mit uns feiern." Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Wiederspruch. Harry jedoch bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Ich... ich kann nicht."

„Harry. Vergiss die Vergangenheit und glaub an die Zukunft. Unsere Zukunft."

Diese Worte waren es, die ihm klar machten, dass sie ihm nicht von der Seite weichen würde. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wunderbar frei. Hermine war an seiner Seite. Voldemort war tot. Sein neues Leben konnte beginnen. Selbst wenn dieses Leben ebenfalls voller Abenteuer und Gefahren stecken würde. So hatte er doch wenigstens jemanden, mit dem er sie bestehen konnte. Als er mit ihr Hand in Hand am See entlang zum Schloss spazierte, schien er zu vor Glück zu schweben.


End file.
